A Painful Romance
by TheLittleLlama
Summary: Who knew that a road-roller incident could bring two people together? Short summary, great ONE-SHOT. Kaito x Rin Rated T for Kaito :D Not sure if this is really funny, but i'll put that down anyway.


A Painful Romance

By: TheLittleLlama

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned to Vocaloids, but I don't, so I can't say that I do.**

**(A/N: This one-shot is KaiRin! There aren't enough Kaito x Rin fics out there so I'm trying to help expand their population!)**

Rin Kagamine awoke to the beeping of a hospital monitor. She was feeling agitated, as always whenever she woke up, but she also felt a little sore. She looked at the tubes in her arms. Even though she didn't know what they were for, she knew if she pulled them out she'd get attention-and that was one thing she did _not _want right now.

She gazed around the room and her vision landed on a tealette with ankle-long pigtails.

"Ah! Miku-san!"

Miku glanced up with a smiling face. "Rinny! You woke up! Well not that you weren't or anything…"

Miku phoned a nurse the new information and ran to Rin's side at the hospital bed. "Now all we have to do is wait for _that _fuddy-duddy to wake up!"

Confused, Rin rolled her eyes over to hospital bed beside her.

Shion Kaito.

Rin became curious of why both of them were in the hospital. What ever it was, she hoped Kaito woke up-she has a mega crush on him, so he had too. Although Miku didn't seem too shocked when she had woken up, so she really didn't have to worry.

A nurse with shoulder-length brown hair walked into the room calmly with a smile.

"It's nice to know you woke up. You were out for three hours." She turned to Miku. "We ran some tests and nothing seems wrong except for a couple of bruises-"

"Excuse me? Thanks for checking on me and everything, but I'd like to know exactly why I-I mean, WE are here?"

The nurse pursed her lips and Miku spoke up. "You were chasing Kaito with your road roller and…"

Miku's voice faded as what had happened suddenly overcame her.

()()()

"_DARN YOU KAITO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_Rin spat the words out angrily and glared at Kaito._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't get you any ice cream Rin! They were out of banana flavor!"_

_Kaito knew there was no reasoning with the two angry twins glaring at him. _

"_NO!" Len spoke up with the same hatred in his eye. "You just thought it would be funny to not get us any ice cream cuz we accidentally broke your favorite singing trophy!"_

_Kaito winced, sure he was still feeling angry about that, but it wasn't the case. The truth was, he was short on cash and their flavor was the most expensive._

_Rin glanced at Len and the same scary smile crept up their faces._

"_You're right Kaito. We're overreacting. We're sorry!"_

_Len grabbed Rin's hand and the two ran off together._

_Luka raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't really be comfortable with that. You know those two are crazy."_

_Kaito shrugged. "Eh. It's fine. Their probably just gonna rob my wallet to get their own ice cream or something."_

_Meiko licked her strawberry ice cream. "I don't know. They have that road-roller of theirs and-"_

_As soon as she said road-roller they saw it:_

_Rin standing on top of the road-roller while Len was driving it at full speed-towards Kaito._

_The next events were blurry:_

_The road-roller squashed Kaito, Len backed up to hit him again, Rin fell off and landed on Kaito and Len rolled over the both of them._

_Whether they should call the hospital or not was debatable topic until Len started screaming when he saw Rin._

()()() 

"Oh." Rin bit her lip. So the love of her life was in the hospital because of her? Over ice cream? Right now Rin just wanted to be alone, so she buddle under the hospital covers until she blacked out again.

()()()

With permission from the hospital, Rin marched up to the balcony. From there, she could see the sun setting perfectly.

"Oh Kaito, I'm sorry for running you over for something so stupid." Her eyes sparkled and chilly breeze came blowing through the evening air. Rin continued talking to nothing. "The truth is I love you. If only I had the guts to actually tell you, I'd-"

"Me too."

Rin whipped around to see Kaito in his hospital gown with a smile on his face.

"You, what?"

"I said I love you too. I was always scared to say it to you. I thought you'd run me over with that road-roller of yours."

Rin came at Kaito with a hug, but instead, he pressed his lips against hers and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Even though they both wanted the moment to last forever, but they had to release so they could breathe.

After a moment Rin quietly asked, "What made you come up here?"

Kaito smiled at her. "Well, Miku told me you were up there and I knew it'd be a windy night, and who couldn't resist seeing your underwear when the wind blew your-"

And with that last comment, Rin punched Kaito off the balcony, which happened to be 12 stories above the ground.

But at least she whispered an, 'I love you too' before she did it.

**There you go! I hope you liked that little one-shot! I'll be making more, so be ready for the next one! :DDDDD  
**

**~TheLittleLlama**


End file.
